oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Bounty Hunter
Bounty Hunter (known as BH) is a player killing minigame that was released on 18 September 2014. Getting a target in a Bounty World.]] When a player enters the Wilderness on world 319, the only Bounty Hunter world, a small interface will appear in the top-right of the game client. The Bounty Hunter world rotates between 318 and 319 every two weeks to give players on different continents a fairer chance, as 318 is located in United Kingdom and 319 in United States. The Bounty Hunter target system will track down a player that is close to their combat level and will match both up as targets. The assigned target can attack players regardless of combat level difference. For example, a level 126 player can attack a level 121 player in level 2 Wilderness if said player is their assigned target. Players can speak to the Emblem Trader to have targets limited to those below level 10 Wilderness only. The interface will show the following: *The emblem indicates whether the target is in possession of a mysterious emblem. The number will show the tier of emblem they are carrying in their inventory. *The skull indicates the amount of wealth the target has in possession, ranging from very low to very high. *If the target is skulled, a small skull will appear next to their name. *The bottom text will indicate the target's approximate location. Once a target has been assigned the interface will hint about what level Wilderness they are in. This hint will also change colour depending on how far away the target is, which can prove useful in tracking them down. Alternatively, if the player has unlocked the Teleport to Bounty Target spell via reading the bounty teleport scroll, they can use it to teleport directly to their target. *The button on the top right allows a player to skip their target. Should a player leave the Wilderness for two minutes, or log out for any period of time, the target will be skipped. If too many targets are skipped, a penalty will be incurred, and the player will be unable to receive a new target for 30 minutes if the target skipped is within 5 Wilderness levels. If the target skipped is over 5 Wilderness levels away, the penalty is 3 minutes. *The bottom interface shows the player’s current kill streak for rogue kills (normal kills) or hunter kills (target kills) and their best record. The streak will reset if the player leaves the wilderness. Killing your target and emblems When a player catches up with their target they will then be faced with the task of killing them. The player that ends up winning the fight will have a good chance of receiving, in addition to what their target risked, a mysterious emblem. The chance of receiving a mysterious emblem is based on the combat level of the player's target. there seems to be a limit of at least 20 combat you need to receive this mysterious emblem confirmation or correction needed. Emblems can be traded in at the Bounty Hunter Store in exchange for bounties, a currency used to purchase rewards from the shop. Note: If you die with your emblem it is always lost upon death, no matter whether the player who attacked you was your bounty target or not. There are 10 tiers of emblem with increasing values. Successful target kills give the player a chance of receiving a tier 1 emblem, which is tradeable and can be sold on the Grand Exchange. Upon receiving an emblem players have a choice: Upgrading your emblem by getting more target kills, or trade it in to the Emblem Trader for reward points. A mysterious emblem will be downgraded one tier as they are dropped on death. For example, if a player is killed and had a tier 3 emblem in their inventory the victor will obtain a tier 2 emblem instead. The only exception is the tier 1 emblem, which does not downgrade. Emblem upgrades If a player gets a target kill with a mysterious emblem in their inventory, it will upgrade to the next tier. Emblems are always risked so players will have to be willing to take on a loss for a chance to upgrade them. If a player is holding multiple emblems, only the highest tier emblem will be upgraded. The value of the emblems are as follows: Rewards The Emblem Trader in Edgeville will take your emblems off you in exchange for the previously described bounties. These are the items you can purchase with your bounty points in the Bounty Hunter Store. Along with a bunch of valuable gear that is available for purchase, there are rewards only available via the Bounty Hunter Store: All of the rewards, apart from the hunter's honour and the rune pouch, are tradeable and can be sold to other players. Trivia *As Bounty Hunter takes place throughout the entire Wilderness, it is not depicted on the minimap by the red star which normally depicts a minigame. Category:Player vs Player Arenas